User blog:Leolab/Mission One: How Great Some Would Be, Were They Not Arrogant
Theo Arnolds lounged in a restaurant, waiting for his order to be brought to him. He'd just finished a job, so he felt entitled to splurge a little. He ignored the stares of the other patrons; his combat gear didn't mesh with the posh, formal atmosphere of the place. But, given that he was able to pay the 2361 plaht for his meal in cash, the staff declined to throw him out. A waiter arrived and set a bowl down, and Theo grabbed the fork and knife. He had ordered Inyb Unadon; a dish prepared in Terran style using meat from a Tokan eel. "An interesting choice," a scaly voice rasped, sitting down across from him. "As I recall, Inyb is very rare and very dangerous. Rare since it's as like to eat a hunter as it is to be caught, and dangerous since you need to be very careful to get the radioactivity off. Looks like my jobs aren't dangerous enough for you." "Being about to die makes life more exciting, right?" Theo says, looking up at his most frequent employer, R'thm Bassam. "I'm guessing you have a way for me to recoup my little spending spree?" "Exactly. There's this Yakuza group on Earth. Ryū Hasu. Name has something to do with a dragon, the pretentious fucks. Getting a little too ambitious." "So what, we hit a couple of them?" "No. You wipe them out completely." Theo looks up in surprise from his food, eel hanging off his fork. "Their oyabun - Moto Akio - and their wakagashira - Yoshirō Katashi - are far too intelligent for their own good. If left alone, they'll rival my own organization. I need to set an example." Theo chews and swallows, turning the offer over in his mind as he does so. "Well... we'd need to find a way to gather them all in one place," Theo says, "Until we figure that out..." "There's a reason I'm contacting you now. A shateigashira was killed in a shootout with the NGLA. I'm told my former protegee was the one who delivered the killing blow. At any rate, the entire group is heading back to their compound on Earth for the funeral. Two days' time. I'll pay triple your usual rate." "Quadruple. Killing an entire Yakuza with just us will cost a lot." R'thm makes a show of thinking it over, and then nods. "Quadruple it is. I'll see you when the job's done." He gets up and leaves Theo to his meal. The mercenary wolfs it down, and walks outside after paying the bill. He then makes a call on his comm. "Hey Old Man," he says, "Rhythm Bass just gave us a new job. Everyone's to meet aboard The Raven ASAP. Will explain the details once there." "Got it, Tee," Ricao Orsii, his friend and pilot, answers. "Alex, time for work!" Ricao says, his voice carrying through the comm. Theo shuts it off and makes his way to his hangar, dodging pickpockets and panhandlers. As Ricao had said, it's time for work. Category:Blog posts